Avengers united
by Celena the dragonheart
Summary: My version of : when the beyonder interferes. Kaneki's the only one. The only ghoul in the world. Is this heaven or is it hell? What happens when S.H.I.E.L.D comes knocking? (Multi cross over ( first chapter crap) T rated for Tokyo ghoul stuff excessive violence language ENJOY) in my opinion it's crap though
1. Chapter 1

Hello…. Sooo… (pep talk: you can do this just breathe and BECONFIDENT) ok let me start that again please excuse the inner turmoil. Hello everyone so if you clicked on this I'd like to thank you! But if your like me you'll probably just skip this part and on to the story.

P.S credit to Alarose who wrote when the beyonder interferes which gave me the idea

So let us begin.

Kaneki was numb.

He was also falling, drowning in the abyss that was apathy.

He looked down at the multilated body of his tormenter, Jason, his body was riddled with holes and there were bite marks on the bloodied shoulder .

"S' shame… he expired to quickly " kaneki's gravely voice rung out with a crack of his fingers.

Suddenly a light burst shot out

It threw kaneki and the decimated corpse of Jason, into the steel walls that whet covered in kaneki's own blood from his torture sessions.

In the place of the white electric ball was a tall cylinder like object something deep inside of kaneki said to go to the mysterious object and climb inside kaneki obliged and went inside the one thing that was coursing through his mind was: " what do I have left to lose?"


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hi second chapter(people cheering ) yasssss! Thank you to every one just reading. When I saw all of the views I nearly started crying and that is a fact. Just knowing people have seen my work makes me happy. thank you! Soooooooooooooooo much!_**

Anyhou let's get on with da story!

Are you exited, I know I am….

 **Two years later. . . .**

Rain was falling.

All the lights where blurry as if all the colours where faded.

I went where my senses took me.

Not long after wondering the streets of the usually sunny LA, ** _(author note: I have APSULUTELY NO idea what LA looks like since I live in the UK_** ) I looked at my mask. The oh so familiar mask that I got from uta with touka.

Uta.

Touka.

Anteiku.

How were they doing?

Hinami

Enji

Kaya

Nishiki

Yomo

Itori

Were they even alive?

No I promised myself I wouldn't think of them. My family.

I now walked, suddenly depressed to my job. A little corner café called clarity's **(my** **mums** **works name )** and entered .

"Hey kaneki! Glad you're here!" The light and airy voice of my boss called out. To be honest it reminded me of rise. Speaking of which, was bawling at the back of my mind whispering cruel thoughts into my head.

"Yeah, sorry I was late. I was staring and taking photos of the rain." I answered.

Coleen, my boss, had a look of understanding flash on her face. She knew how much I loved taking photos of the weather or anything in general. It's just fun to see the simplicity yet satisfying look of a photo that you took being appreciated by others. I enjoyed it almost as much as I enjoyed reading.

"Can I see?" She asked politely. I answered with a nod of my head. I brought out my iPod which has all my photos on, picked up the corresponding photo and showed it to Coleen. Although I should have normally bought a proper photographers camera I prefer a multi-digital camera as I call it. It just brings air something in me. Probably because it's imperfect like me.

I was hired by Coleen because she had heard of my "extravagantly amazing coffee making skills" as she calls them but I don't see what the fuss is about.

 **Time skip!**

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

 **After work**

I went to my usual spot for food and collected a poor guys body. The poor soul must have only been around my age and I wonder what happened that made his life go to shit. I ate him and put the stuff that I couldn't in a bag to freeze for later. And so I waited…

 ** _Mwahahahhahahhahahgahahahahhaha_** **_im so evil. Thanks everyone for helping me get my confidence_** **_back love ya. P.S I was having a little writers block :-P_**

 ** _See ya soon! 3 ;-)_**


End file.
